Fox Hidden in the Leaves
by Cat Sage
Summary: Naruto is the nine tailed fox, Kushina was never the Jinchuuriki, Naruto grows up with his mother and learns the techniques of the Uzumaki clan. The OC will come up later in the story and unleash hilarity. For the most part cannon is relevant. I really don't know how to explain the rest...


I don't know why by I can't stop listening to Meglovania dual mix… .

I will only say this once, I do not claim ownership over anything relating to the Naruto Universe or any of the Author's works.

Also I will do my best to not slam you all with spoilers but please keep in mind there is only so much I am able to do.

Note: Kushina was never a jinchuriki in this story.

~3rd person point of view.

After Minato's fight with Madara….

Kushina stares at her husband in shock, "Minato…."

"Kushina I'm sorry but I cannot, a being with a much power as a Kyuubi can only be contained by a sacrificial jutsu. Anything else will not have enough force to contain it…. I'm sorry.." Minato looks at the flailing Kyuubi straining against his wife's Kekkai Genki. "You can't keep this up forever, Kushina" Minato holds her close. "I know you always wanted a child and with this jutsu I can give you one. It's a forbidden technique and you must never inform anyone other than Kakashi, Sensei, and the Lord Third. Anyone else will kill you before hand."

Kushina digs her fingers into his shirt shaking, as it slowly dawns on her that Minato is talking about the human transformation jutsu. Unable to form a coherent thought between he strain of the Kyuubi struggling against the chains formed from her rapidly depleting chakra and agony of what Minato is about to do she can only let out a strangle cry. Her chains flailing about, desperate to beat the Kyuubi into submission.

"The child wont have any memory of being the Kyuubi. He will have no recollection of his past though he will still be the Kyuubi.. Don't hold anything against me or him my sweet Habanero." Minato kisses her. "I will always love you. Death will only keep us apart for so long." Minato Regretfully cuts his wife draining a portion of her blood from her already weakening form and into a empty container.

Minato gently places Kushina down on the ground and turns to the Nine tailed Demon that was summoned into the village. His hands are a blur, summoning a scroll blacker than a moonless night and unfurling it to reveal sealing script written in blood. Each Diagram pertaining to the function of the human body. The fourth hesitantly takes a step forth to stand on it, the seals glow an ominous green and a foul odor fills the air. Making sever hand seals he speaks, "I offer up my life to the god of death and my body to the Goddess of Rebirth. I accept the consequences of my choice and reject the cycle of reincarnation." Minato drops her blood onto the scroll and drags one of his famed through his gut.

The scroll glows brighter, bathing everything in a sickly green light. Soon he begins screaming as the light rips him apart. A woman's voice sounds out throughout the area. "Child I'm afraid you do not fully comprehend the consequences of your choice. May the fates have mercy on your soul as it traverses the realm of dead unendingly."

The Shinigami steadily walks forth from the shadows and forcefully rips the soul from his body. Nodding his head in the presence of the goddess of rebirth he marches off into the night. The shadow consuming him yet again.

The goddess begins her work… Minato's body turning into a blob of shredded meat and blood which slowly consumes the screaming Kyuubi. "That poor child… No one realizes that in the end this jutsu is pointless. You beasts may have the affinity for kindness, mercy, and love; but you will never be. You will always be rejected by both the gods and the men of this world. I am sorry you have to go through this again… Kurama… My child, the contract dictates that I must…."

All that was lefts was a orb of thrumming power which the goddess herself sealed 7 times according to the contract. The sphere descended into Kushina's stomach. Nothing was left of the fourth, save a blood stain and tattered clothes. As the goddess took her leave she grabbed the accursed scroll and hid it in the folds of her robes. Making sure no one would be able to use the technique so long as she possessed it.

The Shinobi of the hidden leaf arrived….


End file.
